


Cormac Comes Out

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe!, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Slash, coming to terms, inner turmoil, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac's been struggling with himself for a long time. One conquest after another and he's no closer to finding happiness. He knows what he wants but is scared to go after it, fearing what his father and others might do. After two encounters with the most unlikely of people, will he have the Gryffindor courage to come out? Mentions of slash! One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cormac Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's a new Cormac-centered oneshot I decided to write out in between writing for my other stories. Again, I do apologize for some not being updated so quickly, but I do have other things to attend to and I do draw a blank sometimes. What writer doesn't? Anyway, enjoy. :) (You don't see much of these featuring him...and it's kinda long but hopefully that's not a problem.)
> 
> Author's Note and Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine! Only this plot! Any mistakes are my own!

_Hogwarts, 2014. Fifth Year._

Within a locked broomcloset, one male Gryffindor and one female Ravenclaw were both indulging in a little afternoon social call. Or to put it bluntly, Cormac was shagging yet another one of his groupies. About twenty minutes later that Friday around 5, the wooden door finally opened. Slightly disheveled, the 'Claw stepped out and smoothed her dress, making sure no obvious sign of her previous activities could be spotted from a distance. Cormac however, walked out with a satisfied smirk upon his face. There was nothing unusual about that...it would actually be unusual for him to go without said smirk. The coast clear, Sarah, the seventh-year Ravenclaw bid him goodbye.

"It's too bad we had to rush. I hope we can do it again soon...real soon."

Cormac smiled, gazing down at the shorter woman. "Who knows, you may get lucky. See you around."

" Of course I will, it's impossible for anyone to miss you."

He thought with a smirk _'Yeah, that's true.'_

With a parting kiss, they went their separate ways. As Sarah rounded the corner, a frown settled across Cormac's face. Leaning against the nearby wall, he sighed, staring blankly at the stone floor.

_'It's the same every time...goddamn it. This doesn't feel right.'_

The same thought plagued Cormac each and every night...right before bed, before showers, as he walked through the corridors and especially right after a lay. No matter what he did, or in this case, whom...he couldn't shake what was really troubling him.

The regular person would think Cormac McLaggen; one of the most handsome and perhaps one of the most arrogant students to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, was all cool, collected and absolutely confident in everything he accomplished. Well, they'd probably be right all except for two things. One, he was struggling with the fact he was gay and two, he was terrified that people would find out. All up until he was fourteen, Cormac felt like he was the king of the world. He had his devastating good looks, was popular within numerous circles, had a body many guys would die for, and he was able to attract the most unattainable of girls...everything that brought out the sheer envy of his male peers, or so he loved to think. But sometime after his last birthday, that all changed. It took one boring day with Binns for this Lion's eyes to start absentmindedly wandering to one of the blokes in Hufflepuff. After that, his inner peace was shot to shit from then on.

Closing his violet eyes, he clenched his fists. _'For once, can't I just enjoy myself? Apparently not, since I inwardly cringe every time they touch me. I want to tell them to back off so badly but I can't. I don't think I can bear the thought of people knowing...especially my father. Why couldn't the gods have made me like my older brothers? They sure as hell don't have this problem. Why me? Why do I keep asking myself these questions? It's not like I'll ever get an answer back.'_

Sighing morosely, Cormac stuffed his fists inside his trouser pockets and headed back to the common room to await dinner.

At seven, the clinking of goblets and clattering of silverware mingled with the chattering students inside the Great Hall. Nearly all found themselves occupied with either the food in front of them or the people at their sides. Cormac was oddly silent, slicing into his cut of steak. In between careful bites, he gazed around the full benches...eventually resting his eyes on a group of giggling girls at Slytherin table. They were upperclassmen...sixth years, a mixture of blondes and brunettes with one auburn set at the end. The auburn-haired Snake in question caught his eyes and suddenly put on her demure act, delicately cutting into her meal and taking tiny bites, all while sparing him 'innocent' glances and pursing her lips cutely.

_'Ew, god...no wait...uh...that's cute? Great, now I can't even lie in my head. That's terrible. Honestly, most blokes would find her display kinda hot and enticing but I find it sickening, yet I force myself to give in. Am I a fucked up individual or what?'_

Forcing himself to do so and evidently hating himself for it, he shot her a quick smile and licked around his lips. She returned the smile with half-lidded, eyeshadowed eyes just before whispering to her galpals.

_'Oh shit, another unwanted shag on my list.'_

Maintaining the sexy slight upturn of his lips, he averted his eyes to the right where unexpectedly, the steel-gray orbs of the Slytherin Beater, Cassius Warrington, met his own. The Beater was seated right next to the girl whom Cormac was falsely-flirting with. An impassive gaze remained on the Snake's face as they continued their brief staredown.

_'Now that is among what I want. Mmm...good height, beyond decent muscles...something sturdy that is not easy to break and with big, broad shoulders, too. And probably a nice wide back...fuck...is it getting hot in here?'_

"Cormac? Cormac?"

"Huh?" A voice and a poke on the bicep stirred the Gryffindor from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Colin?" _'Another beauty...I just love that you let you hair grow to your shoulders. The short style you had before was not suitable.'_

"Is everything alright? You're normally speaking to us or at least chatting up one of the girls.''

Casually, he shrugged and laid down his knife and fork. "I'm fine, mate. Just thinking, that's all."

Curious, the blonde tilted his head onto his hand. ''About what? The upcoming O.W.L.S or something else?"

"Something else."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, I dunno. It's kinda something I'm trying to sort for myself."

"Oh, well...if you do end up wanting to discuss it one day, I'm ready to listen."

Cormac smiled. "Thanks."

Colin grinned. "Anytime."

_'_ _Damn it, Col. I wish I could tell you...I really, really do..but it's not that easy.'_

* * *

 

Dinnertime wrapped up and the students quickly filed out, heading to their common rooms. Cormac was purposefully taking his time in exiting. He was among the last to leave, alongside Cassius Warrington and that group of female Snakes he was eyeing earlier and oddly, Luna Lovegood. The auburn-haired Snake, Larissa Watley, approached Cormac with a flirty smile.

"Hey there."

Stepping once again into his mask of false interest, he replied "Hey yourself."

"You know, I saw how you were looking at me."

"Oh, were you insulted?"

"Not in the slightest. In fact, I was flattered."

"Well, I had to capture a beautiful girl's interest somehow." _'Liar. Lie. So many lies in just that one sentence alone.'_

"I hear you're a great kisser. Mind if I give your lips a spin next Hogsmeade weekend? At Madame Puddifoot's?''

Cormac's eye almost twitched but he remained calm and forced a sultry wink. ''Sure thing. I can't wait.''

Larissa grazed her fingertips along his arm as she passed. ''See you then.''

While watching them leave, he inwardly shouted _'Madame Puddifoot's?! No! Man, that makes it worse...that girly, lacy fucking lovey-dovey excuse of an establishment! That'll give Dad all the more reason to call me a bloody pansy if this got out. For right now, I don't have a choice but to carry on with yet another charade.'_

A loud snort stirred him from his musing. Warrington was leaning against the doorframe, having watched the entire exchange. Raising an eyebrow, Cormac snidely retorted "Jealous?"

Amused, he answered "I don't think so, McLaggen."

"Could've fooled me." the Lion replied as he arrogantly sauntered his way to the Tower. Warrington rolled his eyes and left.

Luna silently stared after Cormac until he vanished from immediate sight. _'I don't think Warrington's the one who's fooling anyone.'_

Another week passes and so does another date. Right now, Cormac was trying to hold himself together while simultaneously tending to the task at hand. Larissa was writhing underneath him, raking her nails across his back and moaning his name in one of the closets up on the second floor. Only the dim light shining underneath the door provided him enough light to see what he was doing or...what he'd rather not be doing to a woman. In all the times he's done this (with the proper contraceptive spells, of course), it was near-dark so he was free to imagine warm bodies without pronounced breasts and/or delicate frames as he plundered them. After the first few times he's had sex, he was able to get over it since he'd get off and that would be the end of it. Over time, he grew to where he couldn't stand to look at what lied beneath him. As of right now, Larissa was just another method of release...another face to see around, who'd hopefully want another go but most likely will not get one. After climax, they dressed and left one of the many spacious broomclosets within the ancient castle.

Larissa swaggered off with several new lovebruises to show her friends while Cormac sped to the nearest bathroom and emptied his stomach contents. Shaking, he rose to his feet and shuffled towards the sink, turning on the faucet to rinse the sour, acidic taste from his mouth. Wiping his lips clean, he stared at himself in the mirror. He did not see a happy, handsome and carefree face he's accustomed to. Instead, he saw one that was angry, upset and completely disgusted...but still handsome. There's no way he'd deny that detail about himself, regardless of his mood.

_'How much longer can I go on like this? How can I go on with this self-inflicted torture when I know what I really want? I'm a fucking Gryffindor, I'm supposed to be brave and follow my heart. Right now, I'm just a coward. A bloody, miserable, stinking coward.'_

Coming from the bathroom, Cormac slowly treaded across the moonlit hall and stopped to sit along the wall for some alone time, hoping to clear his head before curfew. Small footsteps and a flash of silvery-blonde hair caught his attention.

"Lovegood? What brings you here?"

"Just a crumple-horned snorkack who's lost his way.''

''Uh huh...well, I don't see any of those about.''

"Don't be silly. I'm looking right at him." She moved to stand right in front of Cormac who could only watch, unsure of what to say.

Deciding to see what she meant, even though it might turn out to be another cryptic-Luna response, he asked "What do you mean? How am I a 'lost crumple-horned snorkack'?"

"You're gay and you're scared to actually admit it."

Blunt, sweet, and straight to the point. Cormac sputtered in surprise at her quick, yet correct answer "N-No, I'm not. You've got it all wrong. I like girls. Always have...always will.''

Luna looked at him disbelievingly. "Oh really? Stand up."

Caught off guard, he stared. "What?"

"You heard me. I said stand up."

"Ok..."

Once standing, Luna grabbed both of Cormac's much larger hands and unceremoniously planted the open palms up underneath her shirt and bra, and onto her surprisingly plump chest.

A most awkward silence filled the corridor as Cormac tried to thoroughly grasp what the hell just happened five seconds ago. Luna forced his hands upon her breasts without his permission. Any straight man in this position would be pleased with the quick thrill but Cormac just stood rigid as a statue. "Well?" Luna gazed up at him patiently, waiting for his answer.

_'My hands...are on her tits. Oh god..oh...shit. Uh...come on...just do what you have been for the past year!'_

Cormac slowly moved his hands, circling her breasts once, then twice...hoping to see if he's convincing her. Her eyes were unmoving, almost bored with his ministrations. Deciding to take it up a notch, he brought the circling to a small massage and dipped his head down to kiss her. Halfway, his breath started to quicken and his hands were shaking. Violet orbs gazed sadly, almost painfully over what he was doing.

_'Ugh...too squishy, free-moving...not very firm at all. Why am I still trying to convince her? It's not working. Lovegood's not an idiot. She knows this is a lie just as I do.'_

The almost-kissing, the fondling...he couldn't stand it, he had to stop. He's had enough. Wrenching his hands from her blouse, Cormac fell back against the wall, rubbing his face. "I can't. I just can't do it anymore. I-I'm so sick..."

Luna nodded slowly. "Sick of what?"

"Sick of touching your chest...wait..." he had to rephrase this so he won't sound like a total asshole. "I mean...not YOUR chest specifically...any woman's in general."

"What's so bad about it? I thought you liked breasts. I thought you preferred women...'always have, always will'? That's the explanation you clearly gave me."

Oh, he regretted giving her that response. He knew those words would come to bite him in the arse one day. He figured it was time to come clean. It wouldn't be a problem to let Luna in on his predicament...it's not like she would tell anyone else. A lot of others thought she was crazy, anyway.

"Well, I don't. In fact, I can't fucking stand to touch them. It was fine when I was younger 'cause I didn't care too much about it but since fourth year, I started checking out guys...lots and lots of guys...short ones, tall ones, some with blonde hair, some with black, brown or red hair...some with long hair and slightly feminine features and some much more heavily built with short hair. Even saw a few with bulging biceps, massive chests...chiseled abs and thighs that could fucking crush human skulls...and nice...really nice...co-..."

Cormac couldn't finish that because he was suddenly in a lust-filled daze. Luna snapped her fingers. "Huh?! Wait...what was I saying?"

"You were describing rather spectacular specimens of the male form and further regaling me with the reasons why you've carried on with this façade."

"Oh yeah. Like I said, I started checking out blokes and I found myself looking at them way longer than I should have been. I kinda figured at first it was only a phase and I was just comparing them to myself from an aesthetic point of view...but when I started having wet dreams about them fucking me or me fucking them and frequently wanking off to said dreams, I realized something was wrong."

Luna apparently didn't mind the inappropriate information he revealed. "Wrong, you say? How so?"

Cormac sighed, crossing his arms. "I, it's complicated."

"How can it be complicated? Homosexuality isn't illegal nor is it vehemently frowned upon in the magical world. I'm sure if you told your parents and your friends, they'd understand. You're still Cormac."

"Feh, tell that to my father. He calls homosexual men a 'lot of limp-wristed, weak pansies' who are too fragile to be real men. Also, he's always been one for having the picture-perfect family where everyone leads a normal life. As far as I know, no one in the McLaggen family ever was gay. My brothers are straight and as the third-born son, he expects me to also carry on the line and if he finds out I'm not nearly as straight as he thought, he'd be ashamed and will want nothing to do with me...and I...I don't want him to hate me. I've spent my entire life wanting to make him proud and I don't want to throw it all away."

Luna laid a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Cormac, you are still his son. It doesn't matter if you're different from the rest of your brothers. If you ever wanted to, you could still carry on your bloodline with a certain fertility potion. There's no reason for him to be ashamed of you...you've got good grades, you're popular and you're a magnificent Quidditch player when there are impromptu games out on the pitch. I don't see how you would be a failure. Also...this is your life. He can't expect to have you live it the way he wants. It doesn't work like that."

Cormac replied "I know it doesn't...but..I don't think.. I...don't know. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I, I need to go..." In exasperation over the entire ordeal, Cormac left Luna alone in the corridor.

_'I think you have some more to figure out. Eventually, you'll come to terms. When that'll be...that's all up to you. Good luck to you, little crumple-horned snorkack.'_

* * *

 

The sun set over Hogwarts seven days later as a lone Gryffindor skulked his way through the castle, eventually settling himself on a bench beside a moonlit window. Sighing softly, he stared across the darkened courtyard. Cormac reflected over the past week- how he tried to be normal...that is the word, tried. Besides his studies, Cormac attempted to seek out another conquest..however, it backfired. He'd make a small pass at a promising girl then when she'd come back expecting more, adamant refusal started kicking him repeatedly in the gut, making him back out at the last second and that party wouldn't get lucky. Not to mention, depression settled in, sparking the curiosity of his mates. When asked about his recent despondent demeanor and apparent lack of dates, he basically told them he had a lot on his mind and felt like taking a break. This seemed to satisfy them, the ones who did believe it. The ones who had an inkling otherwise left it alone for the moment.

Cormac never forgot about his and Luna's strange encounter. He wondered exactly how she knew of his ruse and for how long. Ravenclaws were rather astute and contemplative individuals. Luna appeared to be more than that...her cryptic and eccentric nature often signified that of a seer, which was a rarity in Britain due to all the past hoaxes. Highly intuitive or a seer, whichever she was, she knew everything he was hiding and successfully brought it out.

_'I thought I had everybody fooled. I thought I could breeze my way through with every girl I met hoping I wouldn't draw suspicion, but no...she had to see it. She must have been watching from afar or something. Right now, I dunno and I don't care. I'm wondering how much longer I can continue pretending. The better question is, do I even want to anymore?'_ He crossed his arms in a huff, frowning at his indecisiveness. _'On the other hand, I'm afraid of what my dad would do, what he'd say...everything... if I did. I just don't think I'm ready. I don't think I ever will be. Why can't this be easier?'_

Shaking his head, Cormac stood and took it upon himself to head towards the kitchens for a snack.

There was nothing but cold silence throughout the entire trip. Swallowing the last of his blueberry scone, Cormac traversed the halls, eventually reaching an empty corridor lit with a single torch. This was the shortcut he's favored using to get to the Tower. Halfway down, he noticed a familiar form leaning casually against the wall. It was Warrington. Frankly, the Gryffindor pondered why that sexy Slytherin was lazing around here as he approached. Steel-grays snapped to the left at Cormac's arrival.

"McLaggen, got a minute?"

"Yeah. For what?"

"I just want to talk."

Standing tall and retaining a cool composure, he responded. "Ok, shoot."

"I'm curious, what made you start liking guys?"

Cormac gulped. "W-What?"

Cassius raised an eyebrow, staring him right in the face. "Don't even try the confused act, I saw your and Lovegood's odd display last week on the second floor."

_'Damn it.'_ ''H-How did you...wait...why were you following me?"

"Easy. I was wandering around, saw you with your hands up her blouse and it looked interesting. Heh heh, you looked _so_ uncomfortable. It's a surprise coming from what I've witnessed you do with the others you'd get your hands on. No, no...wait. You see, _that_ is a lie. It was no surprise at all. In fact, it confirmed what I already knew."

In a small voice, Cormac answered "Already knew?"

"That's right. I knew all about it. You never did answer me. What made you start liking guys?"

"I don't see why I should tell you anything. You'll probably run off and tell everyone."

"Or maybe I know how to keep my mouth shut since this concerns no one else. I don't always have a hidden agenda, you know."

"Ugh, fine. I guess it all began after one day in History last year, I checked out this 'Puff...comparing his build to mine out of curiosity. Then I started taking in all the smaller details like the contours of his face like his bright green eyes, high cheekbones, his lips...they looked so soft." Cormac felt his stomach flutter as he recalled the memory. "... I found myself wondering if they honestly felt as soft as they appeared. When he stood, I couldn't take my eyes off his arse. All of a sudden, he turned around and faced me. It took me half a minute to realize I was still staring. Panicking, I packed my things and left. My heart was pounding over what happened...I thought 'How long was I staring?' 'Did anyone else see?' 'Is he going to tell everyone that I was fucking gawking at him?' I must have asked myself those questions a thousand times until I saw nothing changed the very next day. Everything was normal."

Rubbing his neck, he continued "Each day from then, it was the little things, you know...a face here, an arse there...then their voices, how they moved, how their clothes accentuated all the right features. Eventually, I graduated to checking out blokes in the showers and sported embarrassing erections that I had to hide and take care of later. That didn't happen anymore from thinking of girls. If that's no obvious indication, I dunno what is. What also helped me realize was when my mates would touch me on my arm or my back. Although it was only in friendship, I loved how it felt as opposed to any of the times girls touched me...and..and tell me again why I'm explaining all of this to you?" he asked irritably, stunned that he allowed this much information to slip to a member of an enemy house.

"Because you're sick and tired of hiding who you are and needed to vent. Plus, I wanted to hear it from your own mouth." Cassius smoothly retorted with a smirk.

Cormac rolled his eyes at that very true statement. "Fine. You got your answer. What else do you want?"

"Why do you keep fucking girls when it clearly disgusts you? You know what sort turns you on, why not go for it?"

"Because I can't."

"No, because of your father. You're afraid of what he might do if you tell him. You're throwing away a chance at personal happiness just to please him and that's going to hurt you a lot more in the long run."

Cormac opened his mouth to interrupt, but Cassius kept going. "You're never going to be happy if you allow yourself to suffer. So what if you're not straight like your brothers? You're not them, you're you. Yeah, you're still as arrogant as the rest of your clan but it's your own kind of arrogance. It's unrealistic of your dad wanting to live out his hopes through you. It's your life and it's ultimately your decision on how you want to live it. Cormac..." he stepped a little closer into the Lion's space, causing a faint blush to spread across his cheeks. "...there's nothing wrong with being gay. You know, there's a lot more here in Hogwarts than you think. They're even among the Quidditch teams, believe it or not. Flint, Higgs, Bletchley and Pucey are a few to start.."

Cormac gaped, definitely at the mention of Flint. "Whaaaat?"

Cassius chuckled. "It's true. They fly on the same side of the pitch as you. And, so do I."

"Huh? really?"

He smiled. "Really..."

"I, uh...never expected you to be."

"No one ever suspects a quidditch player or anyone like me. The notion that all gay men are effeminate is a load of bullshit. They say that 'cause they think we won't smash 'em. That's how some of the fights you've seen in school started...and ended."

McLaggen nodded in understanding. He never did figure out the reasons why some of said altercations happened in the halls. He thought it was them just being arseholes as usual and would saunter away...only caring about his own business at the time.

"I wouldn't be concerned with your dad calling you that. Trust me, you're as far from effeminate as they come. Have you ever kissed a bloke just to see what it's like?...even if it meant you Obliviating them afterwards to keep them silent?"

_'Creepy question...'_ "Uh, no but I have wanted to...so many times."

"Why don't I remedy that for you?" Warrington whispered across Cormac's lips, gently brushing them as he spoke, making the Gryffindor shudder wonderfully.

Cormac breathed, staring directly at his mouth. "Please..."

The Snake didn't hesitate to crush their lips together and wrap his arms around him, gliding his hands across the back of Cormac's neck and up and down his spine. The Lion moaned into his mouth, giving Cassius full access, allowing their tongues to easily slide across and wrap around each other. Cormac never felt so relaxed, so comfortable before tonight. He felt as if there was an immense warmth encircling his body, like a feeling of total peace was settling in...and there was. He was finally kissing the right sort of person and it felt fucking amazing. The strong arms, the scent of cologne in his nose, the soft bristle of Warrington's short-trimmed light brown hair, the prickle of a light stubble against his cheek and the sturdiness of a wide, muscled back beneath his fingertips...perfect. Absolutely perfect.

_'Perfect..'_ Cormac thought as they broke apart after what seemed like an hour. Cassius playfully nipped his bottom lip and kissed him a final time. He sighed and leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

"You don't have to live a lie anymore, Cormac. Don't you realize that when you admit it, you will feel so much better? I know it seems hard and there will be some negative responses...nevertheless, you will be happier. Believe me."

The Beater lifted Cormac's chin to face him, gently stroking it with his thumb. "I can't force you to come out but I hope you do..that way, you won't have to try so hard and the unwanted will leave you the fuck alone. Think about it."

Bidding him a kind goodnight, Cassius left. Only the lone torch kept Cormac company. He ventured off to Gryffindor Tower, replaying Warrington's last words before he drifted off into a restful slumber.

* * *

 

Cormac woke the next day with a smile gracing his face. This was the most content he's felt in over a year. Stretching from his bed, he dressed and readied himself for Sunday breakfast. At the table, Colin sensed a change in his overall demeanor. His friend's aura was pleasant. Smiling, he greeted him "Morning, mate. I trust that you're over whatever has been plaguing you?"

"Yeah.." Cormac grinned. "I believe I am finally over it."

"Good to hear. So, hungry?"

"Very.."

Over the next couple of hours, Cormac spent that time preparing himself. He considered every possibility of what would happen if the reactions would not go his way or if the tables turned and they went smoothly. Both Warrington and Luna's words stuck with him. They were right, he would never be truly happy if he kept lying to himself and everyone else. He did feel bad about keeping this secret from his closest friends and he would find a way to make it up to them...eventually. First, he'll reveal the truth to the school. Second, he'll break the news to his folks...praying they'd have mercy on him. If not, then he'll figure an alternative. It was now lunchtime and mostly everyone got settled into the Great Hall. He was strolling down the hall to the open doors, hearing the echoing voices bound across the walls.

_'This is it. I'm about to do it. I don't care what my father will say. I've been hurting for far too long and like they said...this is my life, damn it and I'm gonna do what I want...with whomever I want. Get over it.'_

Through the doors, he stood there. Only a few faces took notice to his presence before returning to their meals. ' _Ok, uh...am I just gonna announce it or tell my mates loud enough for people to overhear or...what?'_   He heard footsteps behind him. It was Cassius walking alongside Miles Bletchley and Marcus Flint. Warrington slowed, giving him a small nod as he got closer.

A light went off in Cormac's head and a grin broke out. _'I've got it. How about this?'_ "Hey, Warrington?"

The Beater stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

As soon as the last syllable escaped, Cormac grabbed him the collar and planted on him a firm, wet kiss...sparking the loud gasps and dropping of silverware on the tables.

''Oh my god, did he just-?"

"McLaggen's gay?!"

"Please tell me this is a fucking joke..."

"How long has he been seeing Warrington?"

"How can this be?! We fucked three weeks ago!"

"Damn...that looked like a good kiss, too..."

"Cormac's a fag? Oh shit...another one."

Comments such as these and probably far worse rang throughout the room as Cormac and Cassius ended the spontaneous liplock. The Slytherin smirked. "I see you've taken my advice to heart. I'm proud of you."

"Yours and Luna's. And thanks...I am too. I hope I didn't embarrass you, I kinda wanted to get a point across...what's better than a public demonstration?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Hm...if you'd like, want to demonstrate some more of that talent you shown me last night?"

"I think I can arrange that, no problem. See ya later." Giving him a flirtatious wink, Cormac headed over to a still-buzzing Gryffindor table. Dodging all sorts of curious/outraged/sad glances, he calmly made his plate.

Colin smiled, pouring himself a goblet of pumpkin juice. ''I figured something like this was bothering you. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to draw conclusions and look like an arse."

"It's fine, mate. I was scared to admit it but then I got some sense knocked into me." He nodded in Warrington's direction then in Luna's, who gave him a bright smile.

"I'm glad. Oh, and Cormac? Welcome to the club."

He laughed. "Happy to be here."

After lunch, Cormac stood to meet Cassius for that snogging session he promised. A shrill, feminine voice halted him. Larissa Watley, the sixth-year Snake and last conquest, screeched "Where the hell do you get off in shagging me then blowing me off for a boy?! How dare you!"

Sarah, the Ravenclaw, surrounded by quite a few other girls across the four houses also put in her two cents. "You're gay?! That's disgusting! What is wrong with you?!"

Coolly, Cormac returned with a cruel smile. "Not as disgusting as being inside you. _That_ was wrong. Now, if you all will excuse me...I have a prior engagement."

Allowing Cassius to wrap an arm around his waist, they sauntered out for their date, leaving the rest of the banshees to scream, squawk and bash him to no end...but Cormac will never care, it's not his problem. Not anymore.

* * *

**Hey, I hope this went pretty well for you guys. What you think? I've never seen a story featuring Cormac and a personal issue such as this....have you? If so, feel free to suggest it! :) **Also, sorry if this seemed a tad rushed, I didn't want to drag it out and it's close to 6,000 words anyway.****

****And to answer any questions, yes...Cormac did tell his folks and his father was not pleased...but eventually got over it once his wife (Cormac's mom) talked sense into him (more like, slapped him upside his head and threatened to withhold sex). Cormac was quite happy after he came out and he and Cassius eventually became an official couple, got married and had kids. At least that's what happened in my head. :P** **


End file.
